


Визитка команды WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021

by poloniy, Uranda, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fanvids, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniy/pseuds/poloniy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranda/pseuds/Uranda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Канон нашей команды - Звездные Войны, трилогия сиквелов, включая все относящиеся к этому сегменту канона фильмы, дополнительные материалы, мультфильмы, книги, комиксы, игры. Канон включает разворачивающиеся в сиквелах события, участвующих персонажей (слеш, фемслеш, гет, джен, AU и кроссоверы с ними), а также любых других персонажей Звездных Войн, если основное действие с ними происходит в таймлайне сиквелов.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка команды WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстрации - [welcometomynightmare](https://ficbook.net/authors/3500398)

    

  


  



End file.
